


Un morceau de chair calcinée

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A bit of gore, Amputation, Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Prosthesis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics autour d'une jambe manquante...<br/>1ère vignette : Autrefois. <br/>2ème : Tout une attitude. <br/>3ème : La réalité d'une amputation. <br/>4ème : Convalescence. <br/>5ème : Adaptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une de ses idées

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tout en haut du monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147598) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adapter une cheville à ressort sur une jambe artificielle ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une de ses idées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Gobber the Belch  (Gueulefort) et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :** « Dois-je te rappeler les effets d’une morsure de vampire, ou ce n’est pas utile ? » d’après Alaiya666  
>  puis « J’ai pas à me plaindre. » d’après Laitue  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

\- Ce n’est pas utile, fait Gobber en ayant à peine regardé le plan que lui tendait Hiccup, tout fier.

Il aura essayé, au moins, de le faire en douceur. Mais un simple haussement d’épaule et un commentaire dérogatif ne suffisent pas à le faire taire et Hiccup poursuit ses grandes explications sur cette articulation de son invention ; Gobber doit le couper de manière plus incisive.

\- Hiccup. Tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé avec ton dernier… truc à base de ressort ? Ma patte en bois me va très bien comme ça, je n’ai pas besoin d’une patte folle.

*

\- J’ai pas à me plaindre, vraiment, insiste Gobber.  
\- Mais Gobber, tente une dernière foi Hiccup, sa raideur te ralentit pour te déplacer.  
\- Et moi je te répète que j’y suis habitué et que ça ne me dérange pas. On se fait bouffer une main ou geler une jambe, on remplace par un crochet ou une patte en bois et c’est tout.  
\- Justement, ta main : tu la remplaces par tellement d’ustensiles…  
\- Je ne dis pas que ton idée est mauvaise, juste inutile. Garde-là pour quand ça t’arrivera. Si tu recommences à te faire tomber une hache sur le pied… 


	2. Une marque d’honneur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nombreux sont les Vikings à qui il manque une jambe ou un bras ou les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une marque d’honneur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Gobber the Belch, Stoick the Vast, Hiccup H. Haddock  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Skipper pouvait partir avec dignité. Mais voir son petit gars perdre brutalement ses dernières illusions, ça fait trop mal."  
> racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du film  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents aux dernières scènes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Trop mal en point pour continuer à se battre, c’est un concept qui n’existe pas pour Stoick le Vaste.

Un bon Viking n’arrête jamais de se battre ! jusqu’au Valhöll ! Regardez tous ceux qui ont perdu une main, ou un pied, ou plus encore, et que ça n’a pas diminué. Gobber est là pour y veiller. (À un moment, les armes intégrées à ses prothèses étaient tellement appréciées qu’on soupçonne certains d’avoir fait exprès de se laisser manger des bouts par les dragons.)

Et son fils… est un vrai Viking. Il aura la meilleure jambe possible (…après la vraie).


	3. Un morceau de chair calcinée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une amputation dans l’urgence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un morceau de chair calcinée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :** « Cet abruti était irrécupérable. »,  
> « Vous êtes juste jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. »,  
> « Les humains ont décidément beaucoup d’imagination. » d’après d’après Laitue ;  
> « Cependant, il sourit, d’un sourire qui lui donne l’impression d’être face à un ange, et sa gorge se serre. » d’après Papy_1412> ;  
> « Si tu recommences à te faire tomber une hache sur le pied… »,  
> et une auto-suite sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu de gore  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 6 x 100

\- Irrécupérable, tranche Gobber en voyant ce qui reste la jambe de Hiccup, ses paroles aussi définitives que le coupant de la hache dans le prolongement de son bras.

Stoick opine, la gorge serrée. Son fils, à la fois un guerrier plus capable qu’eux tous ici, et son petit garçon chétif si léger entre ses bras… une seule jambe est un prix modique quand il a cru l’avoir perdu tout entier n’empêche, il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui épargner ça.

\- Allumez un feu, ordonne-t-il. Et deux hommes de plus pour m’aider à le tenir.  
Même le plus faiblard peut se débattre violemment…

*

Avant tout, le feu. Avec l’incendie qui vient de faire rage et les dragons fraîchement apprivoisés, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, il faut juste trouver du combustible encore intact.  
\- Et si quelqu’un a un flacon de gnôle sur lui, c’est le moment de le partager.

On force Hiccup à boire, il tousse, ses paupières s’agitent, mais il reste inconscient.  
Gobber emmanche avec précaution sa hache portée au rouge. Les grosses pattes des Vikings pèsent sur le corps malingre. Tous savent comment ça se passe pas une parole, juste un hochement de tête comme signal. La hache s’abat lourdement.

*

Même le plus faiblard peut se débattre violemment, ils le savaient et ils ont déjà dû immobiliser des grands costauds autrement plus solides, pourtant, la force avec laquelle Hiccup le Raté, Hiccup le nouveau héros, s’agite et crie, les prend de court. Parce qu’il est tellement petit, tellement fragile, ils craignent de le briser comme une brindille en le serrant trop fort.

Le grésillement et la puanteur de la chair brûlée les assaillent, les cris rauques se changent en gémissements pitoyables. Un fier Viking pourtant habitué à voir des amputations et des cautérisations à vif en est réduit aux larmes.

*

Le pied gauche de Hiccup affreusement mutilé et calciné, est fichu. Ils ont tous déjà vu des blessures du même genre et celle-ci est parmi les pires : ils savent qu’il n’y a plus rien à en sauver. Il faut aller chercher plus haut, là où la jambe est encore saine et amputer, le plus vite possible, avant que la pourriture ne s’y mette.

Gobber cautérise soigneusement le moignon. Ensuite, il reste un petit corps asymétrique, et un morceau de chair qui n’est plus humain…  
Enveloppé dans un morceau de charpie, ça a grossièrement la taille et le poids d’un nouveau-né.

*

Imagination morbide à l’œuvre, Stoick voit à la fois son fils tel qu’il est : pâle, mutilé et inconscient, tel qu’il était si peu de temps avant : cet être étrange à mi-chemin entre enfant et adulte, à sa place nulle part dans leur monde, tel qu’il l’a rêvé : un vaillant Viking pourfendeur de dragons, et tel qu’il a été il y a quinze ans, ce petit paquet de langes qui ne criait même pas…

Avec gravité, Gobber place la chose dans le feu. Ils ne peuvent pas l’abandonner comme ça aux charognards, ça a droit à des funérailles.

*

Sa gorge se serre douloureusement à voir les flammes attaquer – ou plutôt, achever de dévorer le bout de jambe arrachée. Ça ne fait plus partie de Hiccup, désormais, c’est juste un déchet à brûler parce que ça sera plus propre comme ça, mais avec ça, c’est tout ce qui reste de son enfance qu’on incinère sur un petit bûcher de fortune.

Son fils est un homme, un guerrier, il a tué le plus gros et le plus monstrueux des dragons, et mis tous les autres à sa botte. Stoick est partagé entre fierté… et crainte, comme à ses premiers jours.


	4. S'habituer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Histoire de retomber sur ses pieds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** S’habituer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Gobber the Belch et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pour comprendre les événements qui l’avait conduite aux extrêmes mesures, il lui fallait d’abord se concentrer sur sa guérison. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du 1er film   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa guérison prendra du temps et ne sera jamais complète, prévient Gobber en pansant le genou de Hiccup. L’endroit où il a tranché est net, bien cautérisé, et devrait cicatriser sans s’infecter. Avec le temps ça sera comme s’il était né ainsi – sauf que, bien sûr, s’il était né ainsi au lieu de le devenir au combat on l’aurait aussitôt exposé.  
Il s’habituera à sa patte à ressort articulée même si elle ne remplacera jamais parfaitement la vraie.

Et il faut qu’il s’attende à la ressentir de temps en temps. Quoi de pire qu’une démangeaison qu’on ne peut pas gratter ?


	5. Trois longues semaines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inflammation finit par disparaître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trois longues semaines  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Stoick, Hiccup, Gobber  
>  **Genre :**  
>  gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La cautérisation immédiate de la blessure n’a pas empêché que Hiccup développe une vilaine infection. Les jours s’enchaînent aux nuits et Stoick prend soin de son fils avec autant d’attention que lorsqu’il était bébé. Hiccup, brûlant de fièvre, s’agite, crie, pleure, tient des propos incohérents, ne reconnaît rien, ne se souvient de rien d’une crise à l’autre, et retombe dans un sommeil hébété.  
La troisième semaine, un grand calme se fait et Stoick craint avoir perdu le combat. Gobber le rassure : il n’est pas mourant, au contraire, il est guéri. La fièvre est tombé, et il se réveillera bientôt.


End file.
